The OUHSC X-ray Core Facility (initiated in 1998 with a NIH IDeA grant to Dr. Paul Weigel) provides expertise and equipment to the individual COBRE projects on a variety of techniques critical to crystallographic and small angle X-ray scattering studies (SAXS) of proteins and nucleic adds. The techniques include screening crystals for diffraction quality at room temperature, crystal cryo-protectant screening, diffraction data collection, diffraction data processing, space group assignment, structure determination, structure refinement, structure analysis, and figure preparation. The Core Facility will be upgraded to Include a SAXS instrument and the required X-ray generator upgrade which will have a second port available for crystal work. The new generator will have a fourfold greater flux of photons and a smaller diameter beam. Both features are critical for the screening the small, weakly diffracting crystals common in the COBRE research projects. The X-ray Facility Director oversees maintenance of the instruments, scheduling of users, and training users in both SAXS and X-ray crystallography for Jls, other COBRE members, and OSBN members. The Core Facility will be directed by Dr. Blaine Mooers with assistance from co-Directors Dr. Augen Pioszak and Dr. Franklin Hays. They have over 35 years of combined experience in macromolecular crystallography.